PuffyGate: Hudson vs Hummel
by mida212
Summary: Finn loves his puffy vests. Kurt can't stand them. What starts out as a simple family argument erupts into a full blown trial during Glee, complete with lawyers and witnesses. Who will win the Trial of the Century? Collaborative effort with SciFiMom2000!
1. Who looks better, me or the tree?

_**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to us, sadly.**_

* * *

><p>"Order! This court is now in session." Puck stated in his most authoritative voice, banging the toy gavel Artie had stolen from his little cousin.<p>

Finn looked around as he sat one table, Rachel beside him, while Kurt sat alone at the other in the auditorium, about to defend the fact that he liked to wear vests to Mercedes, Sam and Coach. Finn shook his head in amusement wondering why he had opened his big mouth and asked Kurt for advice on which vest to wear on his super secret surprise date he was going to take Rachel on in New York. Finn liked his vests, so does Rachel; which was why he wanted to wear it on the date. He just didn't know which vest went best with his blue/green button down. All Finn knew was if he won, he got to keep all of his vests, if he lost, Kurt was going to make a bonfire with them. Finn knew he really had to win this…

His mind drifted off, thinking back to what started this whole fiasco... the fact that he was planning on winning Rachel over again in New York. He had this epic, romantic date planned and before the group was to leave for New York, he was trying to pick out his nicest things to wear for the date. Finn liked wearing his vests. They're like a comfy blanket. Anyway, Finn had walked into Kurt's room with his navy blue vest and the black one, asking him which one he should wear with his shirt, nice jeans and black Nikes. Yeah, well after looking at Finn in horror like he was some three headed zombie dressed in clothes from Walmart, he proceeded to yank them out of Finn's hands and screamed at the poor boy that vests are never acceptable and he doesn't understand why he was always wearing them. "They are an atrocity to fashion," Finn didn't even know what atrocity means.

The arguement continued over dinner both brothers resumed arguing about it and that's when Carole and Burt took sides. Finn was shocked when his mother, the woman that gave him life, sided with Kurt! What the hell! Finn smirked though when Burt sided with him. Carole had said he needed to start dressing more grown up and for his date if he really wanted to impress Rachel. Burt had looked at Carole and asked what was wrong with vests. He wore his when he proposed to her. Finn's smile broadened when he realized Burt was making points on why vests were good. Anyway that started Carole and Burt in a friendly banter. All Finn wanted to do was to look nice for his date with Rachel. He didn't know he was going to start World War III over his vests.

* * *

><p>2 days earlier…..<p>

Kurt felt a thrill of pure pleasure run through him as he saw his order confirmation flash across the screen. After much searching, he'd discovered an online store that would be willing to ship him his favorite moisturizer straight from Europe. The fact that it cost 140 Euros, which meant it was almost 200 dollars US failed to worry him. He knew Carole paid the bills now; she'd understand the need for good moisturizer and wouldn't tell his dad.

He jumped as his door flew open, watching in annoyance through the mirror as Finn barged in holding something in his hands.

"Which one should I wear for my date with Rachel in New York?"

Kurt ran a hand along his perfectly sculptured hair as he turned around in his chair. "First of all, what have I told you about barging in here like a bull in a china shop? And secondly, please tell me those aren't what I think they are."

Finn looked down at his hands in confusion. "They're my two best vests. My black one and my blue one."

"You _know_ I think of my bedroom as an homage to fashion. Those _atrocities _to fashion are not allowed to cross my threshold." Calmly, he walked over to Finn, grabbing the offending vests and walked over to his open window, throwing them out the window. "There."

"Dude, what the hell did you do that for?"

"That tree has just been made uglier by having that vest stuck in it's branches, but I assure you it's a necessary sacrifice. I _cannot _have a member of my family wearing those vests. People will think I approve of them." He shuddered at the thought.

"I've been wearing vests since I was a little kid. _Everyone_ in my family wears vests!"

Kurt held up a hand to stop Finn's sputtering. "No Finn. I don't want to hear it. My Loyalty card at Neiman Marcus could get revoked if they even _thought_ I approved of those vests." He placed a hand over his eyes, scared to imagine what they would do to his beloved card.

Just as Finn opened his mouth to respond, Carole's voice came floating up the stairs. "Boys! Dinner!"

Without another word, Kurt followed Finn downstairs, taking his usual spot at the dinner table across from Finn. Burt came in and sat down, his usual baseball cap on his head, making Kurt sigh at the sight of it. No matter how many times Kurt had tried to introduce his father to the wonders of a fedora, his father still insisted on using that god awful baseball cap.

"So boys, how was-" Burt began, but paused as something caught his eye out the window. "What is that? Is that animal?"

Finn, Kurt and Carole all turned to stare out the window across from Burt and behind Carole. Sure enough, something was hanging from the tree. Kurt burst out laughing as he realized what it was.

"That's not an animal! That's Finn's horrible puffy vest. He actually tried to bring them in my room, and I threw them out the window."

"Yeah, he said they were atrocities and no one in his family should wear vests. I love my vests," Finn mumbled, looking like a pouting little boy.

"Finn. Rachel dresses even worse than you, which I didn't think was possible. YOU need to be the fashion leader of the two of you, _especially_ if you're going to do this in New York. I've been planning my New York wardrobe for weeks. I've had a flow chart elimination bracket going for about a month."

"Is that what you used my March Madness bracket for?" Burt asked curiously.

"I have no idea what March Madness is, but yes, that bracket worked perfectly for my choices. I'm down to my final four contenders for the flight there," Kurt announced proudly.

"Dude, it's just clothes. Rachel will be more into _what_ we do on the date than what I'm wearing."

"Finn. This is _Rachel Berry_. She's going to want the epic reunion. A puffy vest won't cut it. Carole knows what I'm talking about, right Carole?" Kurt demanded.

"Finny, I think maybe Kurt's right. Why don't you wear the suit you wore for the wedding?" Carole asked.

"Mom, my vests are like my good luck charms. Good things generally happen when I wear them. Except when I officially broke up with Rachel, and when I walked down the hallway at school in my underwear for Rocky Horror, but I only got a warning and not the full month of suspension, so that's lucky." Finn realized he committed word vomit when his mom gave him a quizzical look.

"No Finn, just no. You look like Marty McFly when you wear them. Are you planning on picking Rachel up in a Delorian?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Marty McFly is like totally awesome because he got to travel around in time. I _like_ Back to the Future too. He's like an icon or something."

"Now wait a minute, what's wrong with the vest in the tree?" Burt interjected, glancing out the window. "I wore a vest when I proposed to Carole."

"Yes, and while it was lovely, I was all dressed up and you have on a vest in the picture. It makes for a funny picture," Carole explained. That picture had always annoyed her. She and Kurt had gone shopping for a dress, and he'd done her makeup and hair, but Burt had worn his usual outfit. They looked mismatched. "Finn, I really think you should wear a suit. Have you grown more? Maybe you should try it on."

"Oh, maybe we can go shopping for a new suit. He'd look good in a deep charcoal grey, don't you think?" Kurt mused, taking in Finn's skin tone.

"I don't know, maybe navy blue or black pinstripe would be better," Carole mused. "Why don't we go shopping for both Burt and Finn tomorrow?"

"What?" Burt cried, aghast at having to spend the day shopping. This was partly why he gave Kurt the ok to online shop. Kurt was happy, and he didn't have to waste a whole day being dragged from store to store while Kurt tried on half the inventory.

"Dude, I like my vests and so does Rachel. You're the only one who hates them. I bet if you asked everyone in Glee, they'd agree with me," Finn added, confident in this fact.

Kurt pursed his lips in thought. "Fine that's what we'll do. Prepare your defense. The trial will be in two days during Glee. Jury selection shall commence after dinner."

"Huh?" Finn asked, his eyebrows going up in confusion

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Prepare you defense, meaning you need to convince everyone that puffy vests really are awesome." He ignored Burt's snorts of laughter and Carole's amused looks. "You better bring it Finn, because by the time I'm done with you, Congress with be prepared to pass the 28th Amendment banning puffy vests."

"The government had nothing to do with my vests. But you're putting _my_ vests on trial? Isn't that a little harsh?" Finn asked, starting to worry.

"Where are you going to get this jury from?" Carole asked, not bothering to hide her laughter now.

"We each get to pick one person and we'll need an impartial third person," Kurt decided. "And it can't be Mr. Schue; given that his vest addiction is just as bad as your addiction to puffy vests."

"Fine, but I think Mr. Schue would be awesome. How about the Bieste? She's good and im…impart…she doesn't take sides. But what are the stakes? Obviously no one is going to jail so what does the winner get?"

"If I win – and I will – I get to burn all off your puffy vests, because it would be too cruel to donate them to the poor. And on the slim chance you win, you can wear the puffy vest in New York, but are not allowed to stand near me or tell anyone that I know you. Deal?"

"Deal." Finn said with less enthusiasm than Kurt.

Burt and Carole howled with laughter as the brothers shook on it across the table.

* * *

><p>Finn came out of his musings as he felt Rachel poke him sharply in the ribs. "Pay attention. It's almost time for our opening statement!" she hissed.<p>

Finn groaned as he saw Rachel pull out a stack of prepared index cards. He snuck a glance at the opposite table to see Kurt pulling out a thick binder, along with a pointer, which he placed on the table in front of him. Kurt was really going all out.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN from SciFiMom2000: This started because Mida212 and I tweet during Glee episodes. Mida212 hates Finn's puffy vests, but I don't mind them, so that is how this story was born. A love/hate relationship of puffy vests. We hope you enjoy this story, and let us know if you love or hate Finn's puffy vests.**

**A/N from Mida212: Poor Cory really does look like a tall version of Marty McFly with all those vests, especially when they put him in the maroon one. I will admit that I don't mind the blue one but that green and brown one is just awful.**


	2. Jury Selection Begins

Finn watched as Rachel stood up to begin her opening argument. Thank God she'd agreed to be his lawyer. He'd totally have been screwed if she didn't since Kurt seemed determine to bring him and his vests down. His mind traveled back to two days ago, right after they'd decided to hold this trial at dinner...

* * *

><p>Finn stood outside Rachel's home, rocking on his heels, wearing his green and brown vest. After he'd broken up with Quinn, he was ready to win Rachel back, but right now that wasn't important. What was important was the fact that she was his best friend and extremely smart; and he needed someone smart to help him save his puffy vests from Kurt's bonfire of doom.<p>

After a few more minutes of giving himself a pep talk, Finn knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Knocking a second time, the door opened to reveal Rachel in her cute polka dot sundress and yellow cardigan. Finn couldn't help but smile and get lost in her eyes, not really hearing her until he felt her stomp on his foot.

"Huh? Sorry Rachel. What did you say?"

Rachel blew at her bangs in frustration, "I asked why you were here? Not that I'm not happy you want to visit me, but I have a lot to do to get ready for Nationals and my time is precious, so what do you need Finn?"

"My best friend." Finn blurted out without thinking. He was glad he did because she gave him the dazzling smile he had missed so much. "Um…I really need your help. Kurt and I got into an argument about me taking my vests to New York, and it kinda got out of hand and now he's putting my vests on trial in front of the glee club. If he wins, he's gonna make a bonfire out of them, and if I win, I get to keep my vests and can take them to New York. I'm not good with words or arguments and you, Rach; you're really smart and are good with arguments. Can you be my lawyer and keep my vests from going up in flames?"

"I'm honored you want me to be your lawyer. I love your vests. They're what make you, you Finn. You are an all-American boy and what is more All-American than a rugged outdoor vest. Come on upstairs and we can get started with our witness list and our opening argument, come on." Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and guided him up to her bedroom, both of them with smiles on their faces.

When Finn entered Rachel's bedroom, his eyes bugged out a little. Just like Kurt, Rachel had all of her clothes laid out on her bed in outfits. "Uh Rach….what are you doing with all of your clothes?"

"I'm putting together my outfits for New York. Who knows when a talent agent or producer may discover me and my talent and I have to be prepared to look my best and show my personality through my clothes."

Finn groaned and face palmed. "Not you too! Doesn't anyone just pack clothes to go somewhere? Try to be comfortable?"

"Finn one must always look their best, but still be themselves. I love you in your vests and you always look nice in them, except when you wear them with a polo. That's just wrong. Anyway, the vests and hoodies and polos are who you are, and you should be able to express yourself with your clothes," Rachel said as she grabbed a chair and pulled it next to hers at her computer. Signaling Finn to sit down, she pulled up a blank document and typed, "Witnesses."

"All right Finn, who do you think will be good witnesses for you to continue wearing your vests?"

Finn thought for a few minutes. No one ever really talked about what Finn wore, unlike how they talked about Rachel. He started going through all the glee club members until his eyes brightened when he came up with his witnesses.

"Okay, Mr. Schue, because he always wear vests. Artie because he has his own sense of style. Brittany too, for the same reason. Puck because he can tell everyone how my family always wears vests, my mom did until Kurt got his claws into her. You too, if you can. Can a lawyer be called as a witness?"

"I don't know, but this is glee club, so why not? Alright, for our witnesses we have Artie, Brittany, Puck, me and you. You'll have to defend your vests Finn in your own words."

As Rachel was naming off the witnesses, Finn got another brilliant idea, whispering into Rachel's ear with a smile on his face, he watched a devilish spark form in her eye, and after she typed the name they fist bumped, knowing there was no way they were going to lose.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I'm here! I got your text! What's going on? Why did I have to come over immediately?" Mercedes cried, bursting into Kurt's room. When she'd received a text from Kurt that said '911 Crisis! Get here now!' she'd immediately run over, expecting to have to help Kurt get Finn's head unstuck from between the rungs of the banister on the staircase or something.<p>

Instead, she'd been greeted at the door by a calm Mrs. Hudson-Hummel, who told her Kurt was in his room waiting for her, an amused look on her face. Mercedes had walked into Kurt's room, only to find Kurt pacing the room, muttering about inspiration boards and witnesses, while Blaine lounged on the bed.

Kurt stopped pacing immediately. "Oh Mercedes, Thank God you're here! We have a fashion crisis of epic proportions on our hands. I'm talking _Project Runway Finale_ Epic."

Mercedes shoved aside some fabric and settled herself on Kurt's bed next to Blaine, watching as Kurt began pacing again. "Whoa, Boy, you need to chill. I have no idea what's going on, but you're stressing me out." She turned to Blaine appealingly. "You have any idea what this is about?"

Blaine shook his head, laughing. "Unfortunately, I do. Wait till you hear this one."

"Really, Blaine? I have to opportunity to vanquish one of the worst items ever introduced to fashion and you're mocking me?" Kurt stopped pacing to raise an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Look, I don't like them either, but I think you're being a little dramatic."

"I'm sorry; I believe you're looking for the Defense War Room next door," Kurt said theatrically.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Mercedes interjected before Blaine could open his mouth to retort.

"Mercedes, did you happen to notice the sign on the door?" Kurt began, adjusting the fedora on his head to just the right angle.

"Sign?" Mercedes questioned, looking at Blaine, who simply rolled his eyes. She watched as Kurt stalked over to the door, flinging it open and tearing something off the door. He walked back over to the bed, handing the poster he'd ripped off his door to Mercedes.

Mercedes examined the poster critically. The simple white poster had a picture of the kind of vest Finn always wore in the center of it, a big red circle with a line going through it superimposed over it, reminding Mercedes of the no smoking signs. Underneath the picture were the words "Vest Free Zone." She raised her eyes back up to Kurt. "Vest Free Zone?"

"Exactly. And who do we know who always wears a vest?" Kurt prodded.

"Finn." Mercedes replied immediately. "That green and brown one he wears makes me want to gouge my eyes out."

Kurt shuddered at the mention of the green and brown vest, which was the one he particularly hated the most. Finn had left a little while ago, purposely coming into Kurt's room and putting on that vest in front of him, which was the reason for creation of the sign. "I knew I could count on you Mercedes. That's why I picked you as my juror. If this is going to trial, I need to make sure I have people in the Jury box who _understand_ fashion."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Mercedes asked Blaine as Kurt resumed pacing.

"He and Finn got into an argument about Finn wearing puffy vests after Kurt threw them out the window." Blaine explained. Mercedes burst out laughing, picturing Kurt tossing them out the window. "So now they're holding a trial to see who's right about the vests. If Kurt wins, he gets to burn them, and if Finn wins, he can wear them in New York, but isn't allowed to stand near Kurt or let people know they're related." Mercedes howled with laughter at the absurdity of the terms.

"I assure you it's not funny, Mercedes. Finn fails to see why they are so bad, so we're taking it to trial in Glee." Kurt said in a deadly serious voice. "We each need to pick one juror to go with a third impartial juror. _You _are my juror."

"So let me get this straight. You two are having a _trial_ about puffy vests?" Mercedes questioned, looking from Kurt to Blaine.

"Yes. Now are you in or out?" Kurt demanded. "I've got to prepare my defense and finish making a list of witnessess. I can't waste time trying to find a juror."

"Oh I'm in. Justin Timberlake wears those vests so much that _I_ want to slushie him just so he'll have to take it off and then I don't have to see it," Mercedes replied, doing her special handshake with Kurt.

'_All the single ladies! All the single ladies!' _

Kurt grabbed his cell phone, checking to see who was sending him a text message. He read it quickly, gasping as he threw the phone down on the bed. "I don't believe it!"

"What? Who sent you a text?" Mercedes asked as she grabbed the phone to read the message. "You're going down, Kurt. I've got a lawyer," she read aloud. "Whoa, white boy's getting serious. I wonder who it is?"

"When Finn left before, I just assumed he was going over to Puckerman's to kill some brain cells. Who would have thought he'd go and get a lawyer? It can't be Quinn, she hates him at the moment. "

'_All the single ladies! All the single ladies!' _

All three lunged for the phone, anxious to see the next text. Kurt won the scuffle, emerging from the pile with the phone held triumphantly in his hand. He read the text, a smirk breaking out on his face.

"Well?" Mercedes demanded.

"Who's the only person who dresses worse than Finn? The only one who would think Finn is fashionable for wearing his puffy vests?"

Mercedes gasped. "_Rachel_? She's his lawyer?"

"The one and only."

"You better be well prepared Kurt. Rachel loves nothing more than preparing for something, she's gonna pull out all the stops. I bet she'll even have a courtroom duet for her and Finn to sing," Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Oh, don't worry about that. My list of witnesses is a who's who of people who hate Finn and the fashionable set of McKinley." He slid a list of names over to Mercedes, who quickly scanned it.

"Damn. Kurt. This is good. You sure about that last name though?"

"Oh, yes. Trust me."

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel had sat for awhile going over argument points and calling or texting everyone they wanted as witnesses. Rachel even set up an immediate witness coaching session for the next afternoon, so that everyone would be very believable in their answers.<p>

"Now we have the witnesses. Do you know who the judge is and the jurors Finn? That's crucial knowledge to properly prepare our arguments and witnesses." Rachel asked looking for Finn to answer as she went over their points, scribbling down notes.

"Um…well…not sure who the judge is yet. I gotta talk to Kurt about that. I think Puck would be good since he's actually had to be in front of a judge before. Kurt has chosen Mercedes as his juror and I think at dinner we decided that the Bieste would be good for the one that doesn't take sides."

"You mean impartial?"

"Yea, impartial. The Bieste is our impartial juror. I've been thinking about who would understand my side and I think Sam would be a good choice."

"Sam…the same Sam that you stole his girlfriend from? The same Sam that you accused of cheating on with said girlfriend? Finn he'd probably like to see just how non-flame resistant your vests are!" Rachel couldn't understand Finn's thought process for picking Sam.

Rachel could have sworn she heard Finn mumble, "Ex-girlfriend."

"Sam is an honorable guy, and he's never said anything against my vests like everyone else has. And I think he can relate to the arguments as to why I should get to keep my puffy vests. These vests are more than just a way to stay warm for me Rachel, and I think Sam will understand that."

"Ok, do you want me to call him or you?"

"Can you please? He still wants to punch me."

Smiling, Rachel dialed Sam's number and talked to him briefly about what was going on, when she hung up, her dazzling smile was back. "He said he would be honored to be your juror Finn. He was touched that even though you two haven't been best of friends lately, that you had faith in him to do what was right meant a lot, and he would be your juror."

Finn's smile grew as he realized that he had the best, soon-to-be girlfriend (he prayed) in the world and that people could look past his douchieness and help him out to keep his vests.

* * *

><p>"You're good for Puckzilla. Go."<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck's ridiculous cell phone greeting. "Hello, Puck. Kurt Hummel speaking."

"S'up Hummel?"

"Can I ask for a favor Puck?"

This gonna be quick? Cause Santana's coming over for a slice of Puckerone."

Disgusted, Kurt quickly explained about the argument between him and Finn.

"You turning Finn into Finnessa, Hummel? I've never heard him worry about clothing before. Makes sense though. He's not a stud like me, I can wear whatever I want and the ladies still go wild. But what does this have to do with me?"

"We need you to be the judge. You're the only one with courtroom experience," Kurt explained.

"I get to throw anyone in jail?"

"No."

"Can I handcuff anyone?"

"No."

"Can I go commando under my judge robe?"

"No to the robe and definitely no to going commando."

"You know you'd like it."

"Again, no."

"So what can I do?"

"You can listen to the case."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Fine. I'll let you have a gavel."

"Now, you're talking Hummel. I'll do it. Puckerone Out."

Kurt sighed, mentally exhausted from the conversation. This trial was starting to turn into a Kangaroo Court. Pinching his nose, he turned to Blaine and Mercedes. "He's in."

The Trial of the Century was set to commence.

* * *

><p>Kurt smirked as Rachel stood up to begin her Opening Argument. His opposition was currently wearing a sweater with a picture of a large owl on it. This was going to be too easy. Maybe when he won, he could add the animal sweaters to his bonfire.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: This is too much fun to write!


	3. Opening Statements

Finn sat at the table while Rachel was organizing her notes for her opening statement. He was nervous, like palm sweating, eye twitching nervous. Glancing over at Kurt, Finn took in how cool and collected his step-brother appeared, wondering how that was even possible. Kurt was sitting there, one leg crossed over the other as he waited for the trial to start. Even Rachel looked calm and collected, of course neither of them had their clothes on trial.

Finn glanced over at the witness seats and saw Brittany, Mr. Schue and Artie smile at him, with Artie giving him a double thumbs up. They'd all done really well at Rachel's practice sessions, even Brittany. Rachel had patiently coached her for hours, until Brittany finally memorized her part.

Finn gulped when he saw Kurt's witnesses: Santana, Blaine, Quinn, and an empty chair next to Quinn. Both Santana and Quinn were sending death glares in his direction, making him extra nervous about what they'd reveal about their relationships with him. He wondered what the empty chair was for, then figured Mr. Kidney the janitor must have just left an extra chair on the stage.

Finn's secret witness wasn't there yet, but should be showing up shortly. Looking at the back of the stage caused memories of this morning to come flooding into his brain. All of Finn's vests were on display on Kurt's Headless Mannequins and he groaned just thinking of what had gone down earlier.

* * *

><p><em>"Dude, what the hell?" Finn cried as Kurt stormed into his room, wearing surgical gloves and holding Burt's grilling tongs. Blaine came following behind holding a garbage bag.<em>

_"I'm gathering evidence Finn," Kurt said as he then proceeded to grab every vest with the tongs, including the ones Finn had rescued from the tree, and threw them into the bag._

_Pulling the gloves off, Kurt looked pointedly at Finn and announced, "I am going to show everyone what an abomination these vests are. These are going to be displayed on my Headless Mannequins, despite the fact that I need them to figure out what to bring for Nationals, but it's all for the cause, although they will be covered by a garbage bag. I refuse to allow these vests to touch my Mannequins. Tossing the final vest into the bag, Kurt swept out of the room in a flourish with Blaine hauling the bag vests shaking his head in laughter._

_"Sorry Man. If it helps, Kurt won't let me wear my green sweater, because apparently, it's not complementary to my skin tone._

* * *

><p>Finn smirked. Kurt thought he was so smart, coming in and stealing his vests. Little did he know, his navy blue vest was under the bed and Kurt hadn't thought to check there, so he wore that with his blue and white button down and navy t-shirt, just to annoy him. Rachel had whole heartedly approved saying, "You need to look yourself Finn, and what you are wearing is quintessential Finn. That'll bring the jury to our side." Rachel had given him that smile that made him feel that everything was right in the world.<p>

Finn, in turn approved of what Rachel was wearing. Her owl sweater was just adorable, and made Rachel, _Rachel_. Just like his vests made him, _him_. Of course Finn also liked the owl sweater because owls were supposed to be really wise and Rachel was one of the wisest teenagers he knew. Kurt on the other hand, always dressed like he stepped out of one his European fashion magazines. It wasn't real- what was the word Rachel had told him…relatable, that was it. The way Kurt dressed just wasn't as relatable, so Finn hoped that he had that going for him too.

Kurt had done a double take when he'd walked into the room, jumping up from the table. "What is _that?"_ he hissed. "Judge Puckerman! I object! The Defense withheld evidence and is currently wearing said evidence!"

"Huh?" Puck stopped flirting with Santana to stare stupidly at Kurt.

"The vest, Puck. Finn is wearing a vest, even though they're all supposed to be on display!"

"Hummel, it's his vest. Besides, you can't object during opening and closing statements. Didn't you ever see _My Cousin Vinny_?"

"But-" Kurt sputtered.

"No buts, Hummel. I can't hold you in Contempt of Court, but I _can_ make you wear one of those puffy vests if you don't shut up," Puck said, banging his toy gavel for effect."Now let's hear from the Jew of the courtroom. Berry, you ready?"

Finn, who'd completely missed the entire exchange between Kurt and Puck because he was distracted by a bit of Rachel's thigh exposed under her skirt, now turned his attention to Puck, who was sitting on a stool at the podium, banging a toy gavel and saying something. Rachel stood up and straightened her skirt and sweater, gave Finn's hand a squeeze and proceeded to walk to the center of the stage, looking at the jury of Sam, the Bieste and Mercedes, seated to the left of Puck.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am here today to defend the choices that Finn Hudson makes every day, in regards to what he wears. Now, Finn is a teenage boy and can be very fickle in his thoughts and actions, like being a hypocrite or being dense, but one thing Finn is always sure of is how he appears." Rachel flashed Finn her smile while Finn was wondering if she really was on his side or not. He continued to listen to her, hoping the rest of the speech was more favorable towards him. "Finn has his own unique sense of style, often not worrying what others think of how he looks. But one person, one single person, has decided that Finn needs to change how his look, whether Finn wants to or not, and that person is Kurt Hummel, McKinley's very own Mr. Blackwell." Rachel's voice raised slightly as she pointed to Kurt dramatically, as Kurt gave off a bored appearance.

She continued her speech in her unique Rachelesque way. "This whole thing started because Finn asked Kurt his opinion on which puffy vest he should take to New York, which caused Kurt to throw said vests out the window. I repeat, _Kurt threw them out the window and into a tree!_ Now, Kurt is the first person to say that fashion is a personal choice, and Finn has made his choice. He is an all-American, outdoor loving boy, and what piece of clothing extols the virtue of the outdoors more than a puffy vest? Finn has never forced anyone to ever wear his vests or made negative comments about what anyone wears, so why should we, as his peers do the same to him. Kurt does not have the right to dictate what Finn may or may not wear even if they are step-brothers and Kurt is a fashion maven. My job is to show you that Finn should be allowed to keep his puffy vests and display his personality through them, and not send them to Kurt's bonfire of doom. Thank you."

With that, Rachel walked back to their table with a huge smile on her face, her skirt swishing side to side, happy with her speech. Taking his attention away from her legs Finn pulled out her chair for her and helped her scoot up, just as Finn heard a snort come from the other side of the stage. Looking over at Kurt, Finn saw the determined fire in his blue eyes, meaning that Finn and Rachel were going to have fight for his vest's life.

* * *

><p>Kurt slowly stood up, pausing to adjust his own clothing. He'd chosen to model his courtroom attire on Atticus Finch from <em>To Kill a Mockingbird<em>, with a slightly modern twist. He smoothed down the jacket of the black Hugo Boss 2 button pinstripe suit he'd chosen and adjusted the bright red power tie, confident that he looked the part of lawyer perfectly. Stepping away from the table, he placed his fingers on his chin, drumming them in a carefully practiced motion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I stand here before you to illuminate you as to why puffy vests are a crime against humanity. Just because our parents have married, does that mean I should be forced to suffer through having to stare at a puffy vest across the dinner table? While the defendant's lawyer does make a good point about freedom of fashion, it should be pointed out that our Founding Fathers guaranteed us the right to the pursuit of happiness. I simply cannot be happy in the presence of a puffy vest. These puffy vests are denying me one of the most basic rights given to me as an American." He paused, pacing in front of his table slowly. "The Defense also points out that fashion is a personal choice; however said lawyer is currently wearing an owl sweater and has been known on several occasions to wear a pants suit. A _pants suit_." He paused again for dramatic effect, running a hand across his hair flip. "We all know the twisted relationship the Defense has with her client. Her awful fashion choices may be influencing him unfairly. Finn may want to get rid of his vests, but is unable to do so, never having had a proper fashion icon to follow. But I digress. The fashion atrocities committed by the defendant's lawyer can be saved for another trial. The matter at hand is the puffy vest. I intend to prove to you all why my bonfire is a necessary evil, one that will be for Finn's own good. Thank you." He returned to his seat, throwing a nasty glance at Rachel and Finn.

Finn sat quietly, not wanting to put his head in his hands and show weakness while he listened to Kurt start his opening speech, but it was hard not to. Rachel was busy taking notes on what Kurt said and checked things off of one of the many lists she had in front of her. When Finn dared to look away from Rachel and her papers, he grimaced as he saw what Kurt was wearing. It reminded him of _Men in Black_, just further cementing the thought in his head about how much they were opposites. This trial, no matter what, wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>"Order!" Puck banged the gavel rather hard on the podium, sending the head flying towards Mr. Schue, who caught it deftly. "Court is going to play for fifteen minutes because I gotta take a piss and from the looks of Britts, she does too. Everyone be back here in fifteen!"<p>

Rachel, Kurt and Finn all looked at Puck with a "_What the hell did you just say?"_ look on their faces.

"I said go play for fifteen, I gotta piss. You know, when everyone leaves the courtroom for a break? Don't you guys ever watch _Law and Order_ or _NCIS_?"

Rachel was the first to catch on, having learned to decipher Finn's Finnish. "You mean recess Puck. Courts take a recess, which means a break," Rachel explained simply like she was talking to a five year old.

"Yeah, what Berry said. The court is taking a fifteen minute recess. Come on Brittany!" Puck called over his shoulder, taking off like a shot towards the hallway, while Kurt looked on with amusement and Finn groaned knowing he was already done for.

* * *

><p>AN: And so it begins...opening statements are done, onto the witnesses!


	4. The First Witnesses: Quinn and Santana

"Alright Hummel. Get your first witness up here."

"The court calls Santana Lopez to the stand," Kurt announced as he stood up and adjusted his perfectly coifed hair.

"Santana! Get your fine ass up here!" Puck called, looking out into the audience where Santana was sitting filing her nails with a bored expression on her face. Slowly, she sauntered up to chair serving as the Witness Stand, the bored expression never leaving her face. Mike came over, prepared to administer the Oath to her, but she remained seated.

"Lopez, you gotta stand and take the oath from Chang," Puck directed, getting into the spirit of things. He banged his toy gavel for effect.

"Whatever." Santana stood up, rolling her eyes and placing her hand on the Streisand biography Rachel had provided in lieu of a Bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you Barbra?" Mike asked quickly.

"Whatever. Can we just get this over with? I have Spanish homework to copy," Santana directed, in her best "_this is beneath me"_ voice.

"Fine. Santana, we're here to discuss the matter of the Puffy Vest. Have you seen any students here at McKinley wearing these monstrosities?"

"Of course. Finn wears them, probably to hide the fact that his chest jiggles," Santana replied, glancing over at Finn and Rachel.

"Right. Would you say that he wears them an abnormal amount?" Kurt asked, his finger tapping on his chin.

"Only like everyday. It's like Mr. Schue and his vests. It hurts to look at them," Santana whined.

"Wait, what?" Mr. Schue called from the audience.

"Please. We all know you treat your vests like a security blanket. Seriously, you should just walk around with your thumb in your mouth," Santana mocked.

Kurt cut off Mr. Schuester before he could respond. "Interesting. So would you call it an addiction?"

"Duh. Brits and I take bets on what vest Man-Boobs is going to come in with each day."

"You're considered one of the most fashionable students at McKinley. In your professional opinion, would you say that a Puffy Vest is a fashion do or a fashion don't?" Kurt asked, gesturing towards the mannequins with disdain.

"It's definitely a Fashion Don't. He looks like Marty McFly. This isn't 1985!" she barked at Finn's table. "Am I done yet?" she asked Kurt.

"Almost. Would you say Finn is unfairly influenced by people with even worse fashion sense than him?"

"Obviously. He follows Rachel around like a plaid puffy vested puppy. She somehow manages to dress like a Japanese businessman's fetish. You can't wear plaids, polka dots and bows all at the same time, no matter how short the skirt is!" she yelled in Rachel's direction.

"You done, Hummel?" Puck asked, watching as Mike restrained Santana, who was screaming and trying to get at Rachel's owl sweater.

"Uh, yeah, I'm done." Kurt sat down, satisfied with his questioning, ready to hear what Rachel asked Santana.

Finn watched in awe as Santana lived up to her nickname of Satan, while Rachel just sat at their table calmly rereading some cross-examination questions she had written down on her color coded index cards. Finn couldn't help but stare at Rachel slyly while she bit down on the top of her pen in concentration, smiling at how adorable she was. Hearing the slamming of the gavel, and once again it whizzing by his head, Finn was brought out of his thoughts, "Artie, toss the gavel back, dude! Santana if you don't calm down, I'm gonna find you conning and tempting the court and lock you in the janitors closet with Jewfro!"

An audible "Ewwww" was heard from all the Glee members, including Mr. Schue and Coach Bieste.

Rachel stood up and approached Puck, making sure she stayed away from Santana's vicious claws. "Your hon…um that's just wrong…your…Noah, did you mean you are going to find Santana in contempt of court?"

"Yeah, she isn't listening to me to calm her fine ass down." Puck said taking a good leer at the Latina's backside.

"Okay, just wanted to be clear on the matter," Rachel said and looked at Santana in the most calm manner imaginable and talked to her in a low voice, "Santana, if you calm down and answer my questions, I'll let you rip up one of my sweaters of my choosing."

"You promise?" Santana asked the petite diva, not sure if she should believe her or not.

"Ye…"

"I OBJECT!" Kurt nearly screeched as he jumped from his seat. "I've been trying for the last year to get rid of your sweaters and now you're offering to let Santana rip one up? Puck, she's bribing the witness, I OBJECT!"

"Keep your skirt down Princess! All Berry did was calm Santana down, so sit down or I'll find you in contempt too!" Puck banged the gavel down once, keeping it from flying out of his hand again. "Go ahead and question her Berry."

"Thank you Noah. Now Santana, how long have you known my client Finn Hudson?"

"Since like elementary school. When he was the littlest kid in class." Santana smirked, causing some of the Glee members to giggle in rememberance.

"Okay, now has he always worn puffy vests, even in elementary school?"

"Yeah, I think he had them on for every school picture day. It just depended on the color."

"Now Kurt said you are one of the most fashionable students at McKinley, have you always wore what is trendy and in?"

"Of course, I'm never going to be caught wearing something like you or Hudson would wear, unless it was in fashion."

"Really?" Rachel asked; her eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

Santana's smirk left her face; wondering where Man Hands was going with this line of questioning, "Yes really, my mama always taught me that a well dressed lady knows her fashion can go further than a plain jane."

With that Rachel walked over to the table that she and Finn were sitting at and grabbed one of Finn's old elementary year books. "Noah, I'd like to submit my first piece of evidence for the defense, Exhibit D-1." Opening it up to their fifth grade picture, Rachel pointed to one in particular and asked Santana one question, "Is this you?" Looking at the picture that she had totally forgotten about, Santana took a visible gulp and nodded her head. She knew Kurt was going to see it and knew she was going to be dead by his even better manicured nails.

Rachel walked around to show everyone the picture that was in living color, a ten year old Santana Lopez with her hair in a fishbone braid, wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt, long silver necklaces and a bright pink puffy vest over the shirt. Rachel returned to the witness stand and looked at Santana, "Santana, who was the person that picked out your outfit for that day?"

"My mama, and before you even asked, yes she always helped me pick out the fashionable clothes, which included that puffy vest."

Rachel flashed her million dollar smile at Santana and the court, winking at Kurt and said, "That is all. Thank you Santana," and bounced back to her table and patted Finn on the hand as she got a new color of note cards for the next witness.

"Wait! Obviously, puffy vests must have been in fashion that day! Or maybe it was make fun of Finn day!" Santana protested, desperate to maintain her fashion icon image and avoid Kurt's wrath at the same time. "You're so on my list, Dwarf." She crossed her arms, glaring at Rachel, who merely smiled.

"Shut it Santana and go sit." Puck watched as Santana stormed back to her seat, falling into it in a huff. He turned to Mr. Schue. "Are you sure I can't arrest anyone? Cause I'd pay to see Santana in the slammer, sharing a cell with another chick."

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat gesturing to Kurt, who was tapping his foot impatiently. After that bombshell Rachel dropped, he really needed his next witness called and was growing more annoyed with Puck.

"What's your problem, Hummel?"

"If we're ready, I'd like to call my next witness." Once Puck nodded his head, Kurt moved to stand in front of his table. "The court calls Ms. Quinn Fabray to the stand."

Finn groaned as he watched Quinn take the oath from Mike. Quinn was still pissed about getting dumped by him, and she'd definitely be out for blood.

"Hello, Quinn. I must say, you're looking lovely. That's a fantastic Anthropologie dress and J. Crew cardigan you have on," Kurt began, casting a critical eye over her outfit. "Smart move pairing it up with those gold ballet flats too."

"Why thank you, Kurt. When I'm not in my Cheerios uniform, I like to dress like a lady, and age appropriate of course," Quinn replied, glaring daggers at Rachel and Finn's table, pleased that she got in a dig at Rachel's choice of clothing so quick.

"Ever since you've moved here, you've always lauded for your style. In your opinion, would you say that Finn has a horrible fashion sense?"

"Of course. Look who he hangs around with."

"Interesting." Kurt tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You've dated the defendant twice. While I won't ask the question _why_ you did that, I would be interested to know if, in the time that you dated the defendant, did you ever give him or offer to give him, advice or help with his wardrobe?"

"Only all the time."

"And how would you do that?"

"I'd make him come shopping with me, and after I was done, I'd bring him to the men's department and create some outfits for him, but he was always more interested in his phone. He was probably texting _her,_" Quinn said scathingly.

"So he refused all help?" Kurt questioned.

"He would only listen to me about the Letterman jacket, which I made him wear on dates. Eventually, he started wearing it to school, until Karofsky slushied it."

"Would you say that his vest obsession has grown since he joined Glee?" Kurt probed.

"Well, yeah, because Mr. Schue always wears vests and Finn wants to be like Mr. Schue; plus, Rupaul's in Glee and he was sucked in by her hideousness instantly."

"I'm curious to know, why do _you_ hate the vests?"

"He looks like a country hick when he wears them, about to go cut down a tree or like the Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters. Brittany always wants to poke him when he wears the vests because he's so puffy and soft. He's always talking about getting out of here, so why dress like you're from here?" She threw yet another glare at Finn, who gulped, praying Rachel would have another surprise up her sleeve. He could see Mercedes nodding in agreement in the jury box.

"Well Ms. Fabray, you've been a lovely, well dressed witness. I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you over to the horribly dressed hands of the defense," Kurt said as he sat down.

Quinn smirked and narrowed her eyes as Rachel stood up. She crossed her arms, ready to take Man Hands down.

Finn watched as Rachel looked at Quinn, and he wondered what he had ever seen in her. She was just mean. Finn knew that if Rachel had one weakness in dealing with people, it was Quinn. She was always comparing herself to Quinn, but he knew there was no comparison, Rachel outshined everyone. Giving Rachel the smile he reserved for her and squeezing her hand, he leaned over and whispered, "Go get her, Star."

Rachel grabbed her index cards and looked at several pictures and things that were sitting by her chair. Glancing at Quinn and Kurt, she let out a slow, steady breath, as she straightened herself out and turned around, facing her arch nemesis, Quinn Fabray.

Looking Quinn squarely in the eye, Rachel asked her first question, shocking everyone. "Quinn, you said that Finn wants to leave Lima, but he won't dress like it, correct?"

"Yes….but…."

"Do you remember a conversation we had here in this auditorium right before Regionals, when you were supposed to be helping me with writing a song?"

Quinn's eyes widened in realization at what Rachel was about to say, and looking around, saw everyone leaning in to hear what she was going to say. Even Puck was leaning forward in anticipation. "Yes, but I don't see the importance…"

"You sat and explained Finn's and my future according to you. You said you would get Finn and I would get heartbroken, because Finn is never going to get out of Lima. You said I was destined for greater things, but that Finn would hold me back. You said you and Finn would get married. He would take over Burt's Tire Shop while you would be a well-known real estate agent. You two would have a family and be in on all of Lima's social doings, while I would be a big star in New York, alone. I left in tears and then proceeded to write "_Get it Right_." Do you deny that conversation?"

Quinn could feel the angry stares she was getting from everyone for being so heartless. "No, I don't deny it. In fact I still stand by it. Finn will do nothing but hold you back, and he and I are destined to be together Beautiful people tend to stick together, not that you would know. How's Jacob Ben Israel, Rachel?"

Rachel momentarily faltered at Quinn's implications, but recovered quickly. "So even though you tell Finn he needs to change out of his puffy vests to look like he doesn't belong, you really don't want him to, because it means he fits in here in Lima, right?"

"Yes, even though I hate those damn things, I don't want to push Finn away thinking New York is for him." Quinn glanced at Finn and saw the vein on his forehead popping out, a clear sign that he was beyond pissed.

"Quinn, do you consider yourself up on today's fashions for both men and women?"

"Obviously. As Head Cheerio, I'm expected to maintain a well put together image and be a leader in all areas, which includes fashion. Why?" Quinn asked, maintaining an air of superiority while hoping to sound bored at the same time, even though she knew her popularity just took a hit with what she had said about Finn.

"Are you familiar with _GQ_ magazine, also known as _Gentleman's Quarterly_?" Rachel asked as she started to pull some photos out of a manila folder.

"Of course, my mom still has my dad's subscription, since it hasn't run out yet. I like to use it to get inspiration for Finn's clothes from time to time."

Holding out several photos, Rachel looked at Puck, "I'd like to enter into evidence, defense exhibit D-2 and D-3, photographs from a _GQ_ article. Quinn, will you please look at the two pictures and tell the jury what you see both men wearing and how they are wearing it please?"

Finn watched as Quinn studied the pictures and kept glancing at Rachel and Kurt, clearly uncomfortable with what she was about to say. "The first photo is of a man wearing a fall or winter suit, but instead of a suit vest, he is wearing a wine colored puffy vest under his suit jacket. And the second photo shows a man wearing a brown striped suit and over the jacket he is wearing a deep gold colored puffy vest."

Gasps were heard from the Jury box.

Smiling at Quinn and Kurt, Rachel continued with her logical questioning. "Quinn, can you read the captions of where the two photos were taken, please?"

In a small voice, Quinn read the caption. "_Look at the fashion of the men on the street in a Fashion Mecca, Rome, Italy." _Finn had to hide his laugh with a coughing fit while Kurt let out a loud gasp and an "Oh my Gucci" whilst Puck just let out a roar of laughter, particularly when Kurt grabbed the black fedora that completed his ensemble and started fanning himself.

Finn continued watching the jury as they looked at the pictures from the magazine and tried to read lips. He thought he saw Mercedes mouth, "He's hot." Either that; or she said, "I have lots of snot," Finn wasn't sure. The Bieste just sat there and smiled, while Finn could see the gears in Sam's mind moving, wondering if he could recreate the look.

Looking at Rachel again, Finn saw her flash her smile as she announced, "I have no more questions Noah." She smiled proudly as Puck told Quinn she could leave the witness box, ignoring the death glares Quinn threw at her as she turned and walked back with a sparkle in her eye.

She had faced the lion and came out unscathed.


	5. The Prosecution calls: Blaine Anderson

_**Disclaimer: Glee is not ours :(**_

* * *

><p>"Call your next witness, Hummel," Puck directed in a bored voice. This trial totally blew in his opinion. The only good thing about it was that he got to use a gavel <em>and<em> he was going commando under the graduation gown he was wearing to serve as a judge's robe, despite what Kurt had said.

Kurt stood up, placing his fingers on the edge of the table as he calmly called his next witness. "The Prosecution calls Blaine Anderson to the stand."

Blaine stood up and made his way over to the stand, quickly getting sworn in by Mike.

"Now Blaine, how long have you known the defendant?"

"About six months," Blaine responded easily.

"And you are in fact, gay?" Kurt queried, seeing the chance to get in a jab at Rachel.

"Yes. There was a time I wasn't sure, but thanks to Rachel and her kissing, I'm positive I am."

Kurt smirked as he saw Rachel flush over at her table. "Now, as a proud gay man, would you say that you are more aware of fashion?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm Dior or anything since I wear a uniform five days a week, but yes, I do like to look good when not in uniform." He glanced down, indicating his usual Dalton wardrobe.

"You are an upstanding member of _Threads_. Would you care to explain to the jury what that is?" Kurt asked, with a sweeping motion of his arm towards the jury box.

"_Threads_ is a club at Dalton in which a weekly publication is made highlighting trends in men's fashion. Well, it's supposed to be weekly, but it's usually biweekly because we get sidetracked by college football and-"

"Thank you, Blaine for that explanation," Kurt cut in, holding up a pamphlet. "Let's discuss an issue. Can you identify this?"

Blaine squinted at it. "It looks like a copy of _Threads_, but it's really old."

"Exactly. I hold in my hand a crucial piece of evidence. This is in fact a copy of _Threads_, dated October 1st, 1985. Would you care to read that chart right there?" He handed the pamphlet to Blaine, pointing to a small box.

Blaine took the pamphlet, promptly beginning to read. "What's in: Thanks to the recent summer blockbuster _Back to the Future_, puffy vests have been seen around campus on the weekends and after school." He handed it back to Kurt, a confused look on his face.

"Thank you. Now would you please read this issue of _Threads_, dated February 8th, 1986?" He handed Blaine another copy, again pointing to a box.

"What's five minutes ago: The summer craze of the puffy vest is on its way out. Too many here at Dalton have realized that lack of a Delorian makes the wearer look more like The Michelin Man than Marty McFly."

"Thank you. If I could just trouble you to please read the year end edition of _Threads_, dated June 20th 1986, that would be very helpful."

Blaine received this much thicker copy of _Threads_ with a grin on his face, knowing what it was going to say. He cleared his throat before reading. "What's out: The Puffy Vest. Do we really need to explain why? What normal girl is going to want to date someone who looks like a giant colored marshmallow?"

Kurt smirked, he'd gotten in another jab at Rachel without even intending to. "Thank you, Blaine. I have no further questions."

Finn watched Rachel literally bristle with anger. He wasn't sure if it was because Finn was being made fun of, or the fact that Kurt had insinuated that she wasn't a normal girl, but whatever it was, smoke was coming out of her ears. Laying his hand over hers, he squeezed it and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry about Kurt and some old ass copies of _Threads_. You are the best, Rachel and you know what you like, so don't let anyone tell you what you can and can't like. I can't wait to hear your cross examination of Blaine, just go a little easy on him. I do like Blaine, he's pretty cool, even if he _did_ kiss you right in front of me."

Feeling calmer now, Rachel straightened out her skirt and stand up again, this time walking primly over to Blaine and smile genuinely at him. "Hi Blaine, so you're a member of _Threads_ at Dalton?"

"Hi Rachel. You're doing a good job, and yes, I am a member of _Threads_."

"Do you talk about what male fashion lines to follow or wear?"

"Yes. We like making recommendations about what the fashionable Dalton Academy student wears."

Rachel smiled at this, "So who are the designers that _Threads_ likes to recommend right now?"

Finn watched Blaine contemplate the answer for a moment. "Well, let's see. We suggest shopping at the Gap, Neiman Marcus, Von Maurs, and Nordstrom. The collections that we suggest to wear are William Rast, Diesel, LVC as well as Levi's Made and Crafted."

Rachel paused, getting a strange gleam in her eye. "William Rast you say? Why do you suggest William Rast?" Finn smirked, knowing what Rachel was getting at. After their ill-advised attempt to make fliers to get new glee members, Finn had begun paying attention to what other endeavors singers got into, and subsequently had learned that William Rast was Justin Timberlake's clothing line.

"Justin Timberlake's line is young, modern and stylish with a focus on being comfortable. It's not like he's telling you to wear a corset or anything." Finn and Rachel both choked in shock and Kurt's face turned red at Blaine's inadvertent swipe at Kurt's fashion sense.

Mercedes audibly gasped, and stage whispered, "Warbler, you better send my boy to a spa for what you just said."

Confused by everyone's reaction, Blaine just looked at Puck with a questioning look, his hands up in the air while Puck just shrugged.

Walking over to her desk, Rachel exchanged glance with Finn, each holding back their laughter. Rachel grabbed several more photos off of the desk, still valiantly trying to hold in her laughter. Striding briskly over to Blaine, she handed him the photos with the directive to tell everyone what the picture was.

"It's from the William Rast collection. It's a bright red puffy vest. It was a top seller. Justin said he like- to-wear- puffy…oh crap." Blaine glanced up from the picture at the Prosecution table. Kurt was fuming, staring daggers at Rachel, who was smiling like a cat that ate a canary.

"So Justin Timberlake likes wearing puffy vests too, so much so he put one in his clothing line?"

"Um, yes." Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Is Kurt going to kill you with one of his sewing needles?" Rachel queried; already knowing the answer to that.

"Probably, it was nice knowing you Rachel, Finn, Puck. God I'm so screwed." Not looking at the Prosecution Table, Blaine took the walk of shame past Kurt and back to his seat in the audience. Finn looked at Kurt who was livid and just shook his head at him, trying to tell him to cut Blaine some slack. Kurt ignored him, still livid over Rachel's cross examination. Satisfied, Finn leaned back in his chair.

It wasn't his fault that Finn had the better lawyer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN from Mida212: Sorry for the long delay! Totally my fault!_**


End file.
